Mary (Madden)
Biography Mary was born in an orphanage as her mother couldn't take care of her, and left after giving birth not giving much information. Ignores what was her name along with her fathers one, not that she is thrilled to know. She was put up for adoption oficially when she turned 3, but didnt get to go to a home until she was 4 as she had a hard time bonding with the people that came. Ended up being passed from Foster family to Foster family lasting barely around a month in each one, affecting her way of thinking as she ended up believing that she might never have a real family that loved her. Finally got tired of being tossed around and decided to escape. Took a few pillow, blankets, food, her only stuffed toy and a camping kit that her current family had but never used and went to the forest to live. Survived like that for around 6 months until she turned 6 and half. As the food was no longer there she went to Forks as it was closer. While being there she found a small cabin where she could spent nights and very rainy days. Once when it was snowing she went outside shivering but with a smile on her face as she hadnt been able to properly see snow or be on it. Walked around and began making what she thought was a snowman according to what she remembered from her fairytale books. Suddenly she saw another pair of hands helping her make it, so she peeked from a side and came face to face with Lenka. Smiles at her surprised to see another girl her age and soon they begin talking and have fun becoming instant friends. Neither wanted to let go but it was getting dark and Lenka had to go back home. It suddenly seemed Lenka got an idea because she ran away and came back almost dragging a woman that looked like her mother, Noel. She explained her everything and proposed that they adopted her so she could have a sis, both pleaded at Noel for her to agree putting on puppy eyes until she agreed with a laugh and took Mary with them to the home. Soon enough she became a Madden spending every day with her new sister chasing squirrels, bunnies, and kitties. They grew very close, to the point of being joined at the hip. They found a kitty that didnt run from them and adopted him naming him Shadow as it was black and always sneaked around. Since then they do everything together and stick for each other when things seem bad, comfort each other when nightmares came and made each other smile. Personality She is a rather curious little girl but tries to be discreet about it as she doesnt want people to get mad at her for poking around. Obiosuly she's very shy around new people and gets to the point where she won't speak to them and probably hide behind Noel and Lenka trying to make herself invisible, this is the oly thing in personality that is different from Lenka's. She's also very cheerful and playful, specially when playing with her kitty and her sister. Physical Appearance She has light brown hair that reaches mid-back and that she usually wears down, unless she lets Noel or Lenka tie it up for when playing, the tone matches her eyes that are usually filled with curiosity and emotion. She is shorter than kids her age and quite a bit underweight as a result of her living in the streets but is slowly regaining her healthy weight thanks to her lovely family..